Breastfeeding (i.e. nursing) is an important contributor to the health of both mother and child. These findings have been confirmed by countless studies over the past five decades. In addition, nursing deepens the bonds between the infant and the mother. There are many factors which contribute to successful nursing. Foremost among these is the ability of the mother to find a comfortable, relaxing position in which to nurse. Stress and discomfort can make it difficult for milk to flow, painful for mothers and ultimately discourage moms from nursing.
In order to nurse comfortably when seated without neck, arm, leg, back and shoulder strain, mothers need to elevate their feet. Without a footrest for nursing, many strain, hunch over and lift their heels putting their weight upon the balls of their feet in an effort to elevate their laps to a suitable height. Many mothers give up nursing away from home or altogether because they cannot easily achieve a comfortable position. A similar predicament often arises for parents during bottle feeding. When bottle feeding, the child must be cradled with the child's head raised at an angle often causing similar discomfort to those outlined above.
Heretofore nursing foot supports of the prior art are ottomans or nursing stools which do not fold making them difficult to store and transport. Folding footstools of the prior art which are not intended specifically for caring for a baby do not provide an angled surface to absorb the downward pressure from the user's legs while being adjustable to multiple positions to best accommodate the user's needs. Many other disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention described herein. None of the prior art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a folding footstool adjustable to multiple heights and multiple angles is desired.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages and problems inherent in existing footstools and ottomans known in the prior art, the present invention provides a lightweight, strong, portable footstool which is suitable to create an incline surface upon which mothers rest their feet when nursing. A folding, portable nursing footstool would enable mothers to nurse or bottle feed comfortably anywhere in their home as well as to nurse or bottle feed when away from home. The present invention provides these needed benefits.